Bridging the GapBaby Theordore Raymond Grey
by Chelsea Abbey
Summary: This is a look at what happened after Theodore's birth. I wrote it because after reading Fifty Shades of Grey Freed I found myself wondering what happened shortly after Theodore's birth. Please read and review and if you'd like me to write more let me know. I do not own the rights to the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy this is just fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Bridging the Gap...Baby Theodore Raymond Grey**

Due to complications while I was in labor little Blip and I…I mean Theodore and I have been kept in the hospital for the past week. Christian refuses to leave my side and has slept in the chair next to my bed for the last three nights. Last night was the first night I got him to sleep with me in my bed he has been totally hands off with me since my cesarean section even more so than after Jack Hyde's attack. My subconscious sits up saying maybe seeing little Teddy come out of your stomach has traumatized him…..I giggle at the thought.

It felt so good having him sleep next to me last night as I felt his warm hard body next to mine I began to reminisce about our past love making and somehow I began to calculate to see if I could pinpoint exactly when our son was conceived. As I try to remember each time we've made love a broad smile creeps unto my face and my inner goddess says tiss tiss! too many to remember. I dismiss her immediately and my mind wanders back to when Dr. Green initially told me I was pregnant and by my calculation it had to be some time in Aspen when we visited our cottage with Kate, Mia, Elliott and Ethan. I turn to Christian asleep next to me and I can't help but smile, he made such sweet love to me while we were in Aspen who knew we were making a baby…our baby…love that you can touch.

I caress Christian's cheek and he stirs but doesn't wake. Just then the nurse brings in our son and tears begin to run down my cheek as I look at him. The nurse takes him out of his cot and brings him to me, I cradle him in my arms and he starts to make little noises not a full on cry but enough to wake his father. Two brown peek up at me then they turn to our son and a big grin forms on Christians mouth as he sits up and rubs our son's head saying " good morning son". My heart melts hearing those words come from Christian's mouth. He turns to me and says good morning beautiful and lightly brushes his lips against mine and little Teddy acts up again. Christian says I think this little one is hungry and smiles. I begin to nurse Teddy and Christian sits in the chair next to my bed watching diligently I think he's amazed by it and I have to admit I feel a bit shy having Christian watch.

My subconscious sits up and says you know why he's watching so diligently he's concerned and she's right we have discovered that the milk is not coming down as it should but Grace has suggested I use some fenugreek which has begun to work and Teddy is nursing more calmly now so I suspect he's getting just the right amount of milk which his little stomach desires. The first few times he nursed were such episodes because he wasn't getting enough milk and he behaved just as Christian would have. It's amazing to see at just six days old he's so much like his father.

Teddy is now fed and burped and in his father's arms...Christian's blackberry begins to buzz on the table but he doesn't look away from Teddy not one moment in fact he ignores it. I decide to take the call and it's Taylor "good morning Mrs. Grey can I speak with Mr. Grey", "Christian it's Taylor" and without looking away from Teddy he says "take a message". Knowing Taylor is here to take Christian home to shower and change as has become the routine for the past week I say to him to come up and see the baby which will give Christian some more time to spend with his son. Almost two hours later and Teddy is sound asleep in Christian's arms I finally get him to go home with Taylor just as the rest of the Grey clan arrives. Grace, Carrett, Mia, Elliott, grandma and grandpa Trevelyan and Kate the newest addition. They all gaze at little Theodore asleep in his cot, Grace weeps while wiping her eyes with a monogrammed handkerchief…geez do all the Grey's have those I suppose I should get some done if Christian hasn't already I think to myself which makes me giggle. I look at Carrett to see Grace wiping his eyes, apparently he's weeping too and in that moment I realize they all love Theodore and unlike his father he will never want for love he will never for a day wonder what it feels like or doubt that he is love.

Mia sits on the bed next to me and I realize she has a big shopping bag and from it she takes out a christening gown. On my many shopping trips preparing for little Blip I didn't think to get one I hadn't even thought about his christening, I'm totally grateful to Mia but not pleased that she has spent thousands of dollars on it…apparently our son will be wearing baby Versace at his christening. Mia gives me a wicked look and pulls out the sexiest nursing bra I've ever seen it's all lacy and blue. She says "this is for Christian" and smirks, Grace blushes and says "Mia". "What mom…the sooner they get started on my niece the sooner I can take her to fashion week" now I flush and roll my eyes thankful Christian isn't there.

We're on our way home, Christian is driving and Teddy and I are in the back. I had asked him why Taylor didn't pick us up and he stated quite firmly that it was a man's duty and honor to drive his wife and son home from the hospital. As I stare out the window I think of how Christian has easily fallen into the father role and how far we've come. As we drive up our drive way I say to Teddy "welcome home" and I know we are going to be happy, Christian, Teddy and I, my family.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the fourth of July and Grace is hosting a big family party and we've just arrived. Christian has gone to change Teddy since he threw up all over himself and Christian. Grace closes the door and drapes one arm over my shoulder and leads me into the kitchen, apparently she's trying a new recipe and wants my advice knowing how much I love to cook.

Just then Mia comes running down the hall all bubbly shouting "Ana I'm so glad you're here" and throws her arms around me.

I must admit I've grown to love Mia's cheerful spirit and even her hugs. Having been an only child and the nearest thing to a sibling has been Kate I must say I relish having Mia as a sister.

Mango flavored barbecue sauce is not that bad, this is Grace's latest creation after returning from Barbados. She absolutely fell in love with the fruit on her visit there and since being back she's on a quest to have mango 7000 ways, in fact she has joked that she may take a sabbatical and write a cook book.

I hear Christian asking for me so I leave the kitchen to go find him and when I do he has the biggest grin on his face, "what Christian". "He just smiled at me" Christian says, I giggle and guide Christian into the living room and we sit on the couch. "Christian he's barely seven weeks old I doubt he smiled at you", "Anastasia I think I know if my son smiles at me or not". I giggle some more and Christian say's "here" and places Teddy in my arms saying "Teddy go ahead smile for mommy". I know Christian won't give up so I pretend to see a smile…my subconscious is in the background saying let him have this he's a gushing father.

Kate and Elliott reappear just as Carrick announces that lunch is ready all decked out in his chef hat. Christian says "Elliott where were you dad and I were trying to find your earlier", "Kate and I were in the boat house" Elliott says.

"Showing her your rowing trophies right" Mia says looking at Christian giggling and winks her eye at me. Christian gives a slight smile and although Mia is an adult I have realized he refuse to engage in certain topics with her. "Yes that" Elliott says quickly and pats his belly announcing his hunger. Mia says "but I never knew you rowed I thought Lacrosse was your thing.

"Mia could you help me with something in the kitchen please" Grace says quickly leading her out of the living room and Kate blushes. I knew Mia knew Christian and I weren't looking at rowing trophies that time she caught us in the boat house. My inner goddess sits up saying so what, Kate and Elliott are newlyweds they can show each other whatever they like in the boat house you and Christian have done it enough times in there.

Kate and I chat after lunch..."oh Ana you and Christian look so happy, I think Teddy clams him more than you do". I smile because it's true. " I wonder what it will be like for Elliott and eye...nope it's too soon" Kate says. "Well if that's that the case don't have sex because I may happen sooner than you think" I say.

"Not have sex that's impossible" Kate says with a shocked expression on her face.

The sun begins to set as we all sit admiring the view from the patio overlooking the water, Elliott and Kate, Christian and I, Mia and Ethan along with Carrick and Grace. Ethan came straight from the airport to the party. He's been in New York for the past six months completing his doctorate in psychology and I gather Mia really missed him and he her by the way they've not stopped looking at each other. In fact they only stopped for a couple of minutes so Ethan could hold Teddy. He wasn't in town for the birth and has only ever seen our son over Skype.

"Good night mom" Christian says as he kisses his mother good-bye and shakes his father's hand. I do the same since I'm much more comfortable now with Grace and Carrick.

It's 7:30 when we arrive home and Teddy is fast asleep, I say a silent prayer that he doesn't wake and head upstairs to put him down. When I finish I head into our bedroom to find Christian coming out of the bathroom all freshly showered and smelling like bath wash his hair still damp. After my shower I walk into the bedroom and see Christian reading a book. I take one of my long fancy nightgowns out of the drawer and slip into it letting it skim over my body on its way down. I know exactly what I have in mind, six weeks have passed and Dr. Green has given the all clear. My subconscious says he hasn't even attempted to touch you since Teddy was born are you sure he wants to do this but I decide to ignore her.

This catches Christian's attention although he is reading a book and I know he's been secretly watching me. I get in bed and cuddle Christian he puts the book on the side table and begins to lightly brush kisses on my lips, I reach up and fist my hands in his hair and deepen the kiss. He stops and looks down at me staring into my eyes and our ability to understand each other's unspoken word is still there and he leans down as I lift my mouth up to meet his and we're lost.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in my office going over some manuscripts Hannah has sent over when Christian comes in and instantly I know that look he's giving me…he's not pleased.

He comes in and sits in the chair opposite my desk staring at me impassively not saying a word. I wonder if I should say something, maybe something funny to lighten his mood because I'm really not in the mood to have this argument with Christian again about me working.

He leans forward placing his elbows on his knees with his feet apart, his fingers entwined and both index fingers rest on his lip…"what are you doing Anastasia" my subconscious sits up at the sound of my full name and not Ana. "What does it look like I'm doing Christian", "it looks like you're working" Christian says.

"Observant aren't we" is my response as I try to mirror his impassive stare.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you to work anymore and here you are reading manuscripts, I should really fire Hannah for this, she had strict orders" Christian says.

"If I want to work I'm going to work and quite frankly it's not your decision and you can't stop me".

"In case you forgot your my wife and if I say you're not working you're not working".

Christian smiles an icy smile, "hmm...didn't Ray tell you what can happen when you have a tiger by its tail".

"The circus was never my thing so maybe he skipped that lesson" I say smiling back.

He swiftly gets up and leans over my desk "Anastasia I mean it don't play with me you won't like the outcome, you're no longer allowed to work your place is at home with our son". Just then my cell phone rings, Christian says" I hope you're happy" then turns and leaves my office.

"Hello Hannah"

"Mrs. Grey I'm sorry" Hannah says between sobs.

"What's wrong Hannah"

"I've just been fired".

"What"!

"Yes Mrs. Grey the Hr manager just called me into his office and fired me; I don't understand what I have done". "Please Mrs. Grey I can fix whatever I've done".

"Hannah stops crying you've done nothing wrong I'm sure this is a mistake let me call you back". This has Christian written all over it.

I burst into his office but Taylor is there with him and seeing my look alone makes Taylor make a quick exit …"bye madam" Taylor says on his way out.

"How could you do that Christian she has nothing to do with the situation she was just doing her job and following my instructions"

"You brought this on yourself Ana I warned you".

"Christian when are you going to learn to stop interfering with my work"?

You've left me no choice Christian"

"I know now what I have to do, I won't be working from home anymore I'm going back to the office" I say to Christian.

"Oh no you're not Ana, you're forbidden and that's the end of discussion"

"You can't forbid me I'm an adult my own women and I decide if I work or not".

"Correction baby I have decided already and as of an hour ago you are not allowed one foot into Sip Publishing and security has been given strict orders, you cannot access their database nothing".

This news makes me, my subconscious and inner Goddess sit up".

I'm so furious and for the first time in months I have an urge to just hop into one of my cars whichever is fastest and just drive. "Either you reinstate Hannah or I quit and I will find a job at another company you have absolutely no affiliation with, your choice" I say to Christian.

"The ball is in you court now Grey" I say and leave his office.


End file.
